Come on, come on, don't leave me like this
by Sunday03
Summary: Une petite soirée au karaoké, entre mariage et rupture.


**Note de l'auteur: **_dans cet OS Montgomery apparait. Je parle aussi de la balle que Kate a reçue. Alors, je ne ressucite personne, mais disons que pour la compréhension où les questions qui pourraient venir: Castle a laissé Kate rejoindre le capitaine et qu'ensemble ils ont éliminés les gars, mais qu'elle a prit une balle. La chanson dont référence existe bien, Fall for you par Secondhand Serenade. Pour les paroles que j'ai insérées, c'est une cover de Tiffany Jo Allen. L'original est superbe, mais la cover est très bien aussi. Bref, enjoy :)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COME ON, COME ON, DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS<strong>

Cela faisait cinq années déjà qu'il travaillait avec eux. C'était une belle équipe qu'ils avaient là, et il était heureux d'en faire partie. Il regrettait bien entendu les circonstances qui l'y avait amené, mais il était heureux de faire partit de leurs vies. Ils appréciaient chacun de ses nouveaux « collègues ». Oui, en effet, bien que chaque jours il les rejoigne sur leurs lieu de travail, il n'était pas complétement des collègues. Il fallait bien garder à l'esprit, qu'avant tout, il était un écrivain. Mais ils travaillaient bien tous ensemble. Lanie s'occuper des morts, Montgomery de leurs ordonner de trouver les tueurs et finalement Ryan, Esposito, Beckett et lui-même, s'occuper d'arrêter les criminels. Et ils avaient obtenu un beau palmarès, durant ces cinq ans. Il savait, bien évidemment, que sa présence n'avait en rien augmenté leur pourcentage de réussite, mais il appréciait avoir raison quelques fois.

Cela faisait donc cinq ans que cette aventures durait. Une aventure qui l'avait conduit à trouver de nouveaux amis, mais aussi de tomber amoureux. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à l'homme de lettre pour éprouver quelques sentiments pour Beckett. Au début, il considérait cela comme un challenge. Il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il était au sommet de sa popularité avec les femmes, il était un vrai dragueur à cette époque. Quand il croisait une femme qui lui plaisait, il la courtisait puis il l'obtenait et c'en était finit. Rares étaient les fois où le coup d'un soir se transformait en relation un tant soit peu durable. Bien que cela se soit produit. Katherine Beckett n'était pas de ce genre : elle lui avait tout de suite plu, mais elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes. Elle n'était pas tombée dans son lit, et cela, il l'avait pris comme un challenge. Réussir à avoir cette femme serait une belle victoire, mais au fil du temps il avait appris à la connaître. Et cela était devenu très gênant pour elle, remarquant qu'il la connaissait bien mieux que ses plus proches amis. Il réussissait à la deviner si parfaitement, certaines fois. Cela était déstabilisant pour la jeune flic. Et en la connaissant si bien, il s'était aperçut que l'attirance c'était transformé en véritable sentiments. Des sentiments si forts qu'il ne pouvait lutter contre. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Et à plusieurs reprises, il s'était imaginé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il s'était imaginé vivre avec elle. Mais la vie n'est pas toujours ce que l'on imagine. Elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, et lui la personne en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle – sans toutefois trop lui laisser paraître.

Cela faisait donc deux années, maintenant, qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de conquérir le cœur du lieutenant. Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis, et même si un temps cela avait été difficile de renoncer – passant pratiquement toutes ces journées avec elle – il avait fini par se dire que l'amitié qu'elle pouvait lui donner était toujours mieux que rien. Alors, il s'était résigné, il devait passer à autre chose. C'est ainsi, qu'après des vacances en famille dans les Hampton, il était revenu avec une nouvelle petite amie. La mère d'Alexis s'était quelque peu calmée, avait un peu mûrie… Il était retombé sous son charme, et maintenant, ils vivaient de nouveau une belle histoire. Une histoire sans surprise, pour eux, mais qui surprenait tout leur entourage. Que ce soit sa mère ou sa fille, en passant par Ryan et Esposito sans oublier Beckett. Elle était la seule à encourager cette relation, devant comme dans le dos de Castle. Même Alexis avançait quelques doutes certaines fois, mais elle finissait toujours leurs discussions par un « Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que tu sois heureux, papa. Si tu l'es avec maman, alors je suis heureuse pour vous. »

C'était donc réglé pour tout le monde, et ce soir ils se retrouvaient en petit comité pour une fête. Castle avait une annonce, quelque chose qu'il voulait partager avec eux. Il avait demandé aux garçons un bar dans lequel ils pouvaient se retrouver, il voulait un terrain neutre donc pas d'Old Haunt. Ce qui avait été une déception pour Esposito et Ryan : ils adoraient cet endroit, et le plus souvent Castle leur offrait la soirée. Il n'en profitait pas toujours, mais parfois il était agréable de se dire qu'après une dure journée ils avaient un lieu où l'alcool serait en abondance sans se soucier de la note finale. Donc, pour cette soirée, Esposito avait demandé conseil à Lanie et celle-ci l'avait fait auprès de Beckett. Personne ne savait ce que Castle préparait, ce qu'il avait à leur dire ni même qui serait convié exactement. Seulement, eux, ses semi-collègues mais certainement amis ou sa famille aussi ? Beckett avait mentionné un bar qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, elle s'y rendait assez souvent avec Lanie, pour leurs soirées entre filles. Lanie avait trouvé cette idée très prometteuse et avait prévenu son petit ami ainsi que Ryan qu'ils devaient choisir ce bar-là. C'était donc convenu, Castle avait été mis au courant, et il leur avait donné une heure pour s'y retrouver.

La soirée était déjà bien commencée, et Beckett était contente qu'il y ait en plus d'eux, Martha et Alexis. Elle avait craint un instant qu'il donne sa démission, qu'il mette fin au partenariat qui le liait au commissariat mais surtout à elle-même. Si c'était ce genre de nouvelle qu'il voulait partager, il n'aurait pas convié sa mère et sa fille. Non, il aurait annoncé cela en privé et jeter la nouvelle au commissariat en pleine affaire, comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois. Cela l'avait donc rassuré de voir les deux femmes de la vie de Castle, entraient chacune suspendue à l'un de ses bras. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais à cette vision – et donc conclusion – son cœur s'était desserré et avait repris un rythme de battement normal.

Les verres défilaient devant eux, et tous s'amusaient bien qu'ils attendaient impatiemment d'entendre la nouvelle de la bouche de l'écrivain. Les rires, à la dernière plaisanterie sorti par le concerné, se calmaient et le silence prenait place autour de la table. Le moment était venu, il pouvait sentir le regard de tous posés sur lui. Il se lança.

CASTLE : « Je crois que je vous dois une explication quand à cette soirée. » Personne ne répondit, mais les voyant suspendus à ses lèvres, il prit cela pour une approbation. Il continua donc. « Vous êtes certainement les personnes que j'apprécie le plus, vous êtes ma famille » il lança un regard tendre à sa mère ainsi que sa fille, « mes amis. » Là il avait fait le tour de la table pour englober chacune des personnes restantes. Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots peut-être ? « Et vous êtes tous au courant, que depuis presque deux ans, la mère d'Alexis et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble. Eh bien, avec notre passé, je pense que ce ne sera une surprise pour personne… Nous avons décidé de nous remarier. Quand ça marche, c'est bien. Et nous deux, ça marche. »

Le silence reprit place entre eux. Castle arborait un sourire, il semblait content de cette nouvelle et de la partager avec eux. Alexis et Martha échangèrent un regard, un mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise. Pour le reste du groupe, la surprise était complète. Lanie posa discrètement une main dans le dos de Beckett, qui eut de la peine à déglutir mais se reprenant très vite offrit un grand sourire à l'auteur.

BECKETT : « C'est une nouvelle… géniale. Je suis contente pour vous, Castle. Félicitations ! »

Ryan, Esposito, Lanie et même le Capitaine furent surpris de l'enthousiasme dans la voix de Beckett. Alexis et Martha échangèrent de nouveaux un regard. Castle sourit à Beckett, lui, croyait chaque mots qu'elle venait de lui adresser, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde sur la véracité de ses propos. Alors tous imitèrent la jeune femme, et ils fêtèrent la nouvelle avec une nouvelle tournée. Chacun ajoutant leurs vœux de bonheur à l'homme de la soirée. La seule ayant gardé le silence était la jeune rouquine, qui tentait pourtant un sourire. Mais peu d'entre eux y croyait.

MONTGOMERY : « Tu dois être contente, jeune fille. Après avoir était entre tes deux parents pendant tout ce temps, les voir de nouveaux réunis doit être une véritable joie ! »

ALEXIS : « Uhm, oui, je suis très heureuse... C'est quand même une nouvelle surprenante. Papa, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici pour nous le dire ? Maman et toi auriez pu nous l'annoncer à la maison. »

CASTLE : « Ta mère doit encore restait à Los Angeles quelques jours pour son film. Et on se mariera dès son retour. Donc, je ne voulais pas qu'on te l'annonce la veille pour le lendemain. Je voulais fêter cela dignement. Avec ma famille, et mes amis. »

Il s'empara de la main d'Alexis. Celle-ci eut encore plus de mal à feindre son sourire quand il eut dit que le mariage était prévu pour le retour de sa mère. C'était tellement rapide, trop rapide pour elle. Elle ne croyait vraiment pas à leur relation, mais elle souhaitait vraiment le bonheur de son père alors elle se devait de donner le change. Elle s'excusa feignant d'aller aux toilettes, se faisant accompagner par Beckett – qui avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait – et Lanie qui avait dans l'idée de se servir de cette excuse pour sonder Kate.

Laissant là les garçons, Martha et Castle qui n'y voyait que du feu sur le véritable état de surprise de sa propre fille.

La jeune rouquine pensait avoir semé l'enquêtrice et la médecin légiste quand elle entendit leur voix.

BECKETT : « Alexis ? Tu es là ? »

LANIE : « Hey, sweetie, ça ne va pas ? »

Alexis releva son visage, croisant leurs regards grâce au miroir faces à elles. Elle était clairement en état de choc, et bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas vraiment Lanie, elle comptait Kate parmi les amis de la famille. Depuis cette histoire, deux ans en arrières, où Kate s'était fait tiré dessus, la relation que l'adolescente avait avec la jeune femme était passée par bien des étapes. D'abord, elles ne se rencontraient que de rares fois, mais s'appréciaient mutuellement. Puis, Alexis s'était inquiétée pour son état de santé, enfin quand Kate alla mieux, elle lui reprocha d'entraîner son père dans de telles situations. Le métier qu'elle avait était dangereux, et son père n'était pas flic. Bien qu'expliquer comme cela, il est dur de voir comment elles ont pu devenir si proche. C'est bien cela qui les a rapprochées. Kate avait donc dû se dévoiler un peu aux yeux de la jeune fille, lui expliquant que pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait voir Alexis perdre son père – pas seulement parce qu'elle avait elle-même grandit avec la mort d'un de ses parents. Elle lui avait avoué tenir énormément à lui, avait argumenté en disant qu'elle avait mainte fois essayé de le faire abandonner… La jeune fille avait cru voir dans ses paroles les mêmes sentiments que son père pouvait éprouver pour elle. Alors, les excuses avaient fusées des deux côtés, et finalement Kate rendait souvent visite aux Castle, Alexis voyait là une manœuvre pour dévoiler ses sentiments à son père, comme elle l'avait fait avec elle. Mais lui avait semblé si distant, et Meredith était revenue. Kate n'avait pourtant pas changé, elle continuait à passer du temps au loft, et même en dehors avec Alexis et Martha. Les trois demoiselles étaient devenues de sérieuses amies. Et c'est pour cela qu'Alexis savait qu'elle ne serait pas jugé face à la brunette et à la métisse. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait craquer face à son amie. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit quand Kate s'approcha d'elle et déposa une main sur son épaule, Lanie sur ses talons.

ALEXIS : « Je ne le veux pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se marient ! Et je sais que tout enfant avec les parents divorcés souhaite ça, mais pas moi. Et je me sens comme la fille la plus indigne du monde. Il est si heureux de nous dire cela, et je vais gâcher la soirée. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il le fasse. Il ne peut pas…Tu le sais comme moi, Kate… »

Lanie questionna son amie du regard. C'était comme si l'adolescente savait plus de choses qu'elle ne le disait, comme si Kate et elle partageait un secret. Elle redonna, cependant, son attention au visage de la rouquine visage qui se laissait inonder par des larmes. C'était à ne rien y comprendre, comme elle l'avait dit : c'était le souhait de pratiquement tout enfant de divorcé.

LANIE : « Chérie, faut pas te mettre dans un état pareille. Ça va s'arranger, tu dois juste être déçue qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé avant. Mais ça ira, je suis sûre que tu seras heureuse comme tout le jour de la fête. Kate ? »

Ne connaissant pas très bien la jeune fille, Lanie cherchait du renfort. Mais Kate restait silencieuse, elle avait simplement retiré sa main du corps d'Alexis pour se la porter au visage. Comme si les mots prononcés par Alexis avait faire comprendre quelque chose à Kate. Comme si sa réaction de tout à l'heure avait été complétement joué par quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle avait juste entendu maintenant ce que Castle leur avait dit. Lanie s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas quitté Beckett des yeux, et l'enlaça comme si elle voulait la protéger de la peine qu'elle semblait ressentir. Puis, reprenant son sérieux et un ton un peu moins tendre que lorsqu'elle s'adressait seulement à Alexis.

LANIE : « Je vois bien que vous me cacher des choses, toutes les deux. Et j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi Castle ne pourrait pas épouser son ex-femme, uhm ? »

KATE : « Je… C'est que… »

ALEXIS : « Je suis tellement désolée, Kate. Je n'aurai jamais du te dire la discussion que j'avais entendu. Je suis désolée. »

KATE : « Tu n'y es pour rien, Alexis. Tu sais, Lanie serait au courant, elle te serrerait quand même dans ses bras : elle serait tellement fière de ce que tu as fait. »

LANIE : « Bien, rendez-moi fière, girls. Dites-moi ce qu'Alexis a fait ! »

Kate plongea son regard dans celui de Lanie, comme pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir la force de lui dire. Elle dégagea seulement Alexis de l'emprise de la métisse et jeta une simple phrase.

KATE : « On devrait y aller. Passe-toi un peu d'eau sur le visage, et nous allons fêter cela avec ton père. Il est heureux, et rappelle-toi c'est tout ce que l'on voulait. »

Lanie allait rétorquer mais Kate s'adressa à elle avant qu'elle en n'eut le temps.

KATE : « Je vous rejoindrais à table, j'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour moi. »

Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant Lanie avec un sourire grandissant sur son visage.

ALEXIS : « C'est de ma faute, tout ça. J'aurai dû dire à papa ce que Kate me confiait, ou alors je n'aurai pas du répéter à Kate la dispute de mes parents. On a fait tellement de plan pour que tout se termine bien. Et maintenant, ça va se terminer avec un mariage. Et je suis sûre que Kate n'aura plus envie de nos déjeuners entre filles. Je vais avoir ma mère à la maison constamment, et je vais perdre une amie. C'est injuste. »

LANIE : « Je crois comprendre ce que vous sous entendiez, toutes les deux. Mais crois-moi, Kate Beckett a un plan. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait dit son dernier mot. Il aurait fallu me convier à vos déjeuners entre filles, mais je vous pardonne. Enfin, seulement si vous m'invitez au prochain. »

ALEXIS : « Si vous voulez, Grand-Mère adorera l'idée. Je suis prête on peut y retourner. Que fait-on pour Kate ? »

LANIE : « T'en fais pas pour elle, elle va nous rejoindre. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une chose que je sais et que tu ignores sur elle. Et quelque chose me dit que tu vas vite découvrir ce que c'est. »

Les deux filles se mirent en marche pour rejoindre les hommes et la grand-mère de la plus jeune d'entre elles. Une fois arrivée à table, elles purent constater qu'une nouvelle tournée avait été commandée et apportée. Elles reprirent chacune leurs places, sous les questions de tous.

MARTHA : « Il en manque une ! »

CASTLE : « Oui, qu'avez-vous fait de Beckett ? »

Alexis jeta un regard inquiet à Lanie. Après tout elle ne leur avait pas dit où elle partait, et Alexis avait peur qu'elle se soit juste enfuit en cachette. Elle se sentait extrêmement fautive, elle avait donné de faux espoirs à Kate. Elle s'était donné de faux espoirs, elle-même. Lanie lui fit un clin d'œil afin qu'elle se calme, Kate n'était pas loin. Son père remarqua le jeu de regard qui se déroulait entre les deux.

CASTLE : « Chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

ALEXIS : « Rien. De quoi tu parles, enfin ? »

CASTLE : « Alexis, je te connais par cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas et où est-elle ? »

LANIE : « Castle ! Laissez votre fille tranquille. Kate s'est absenté, elle revient. »

Lanie était venue à la rescousse de l'ado, et Kate venait à la sienne. La voyant, elle indiqua sa présence du doigt à tout le monde. Kate était sur la scène.

LANIE : « Alexis ? Tu es prête à connaître un aspect de la personnalité de Kate que tu ignorais ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça et comprit enfin tout ce que Lanie lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Si Kate était sur scène, c'est qu'elle allait chantait. En effet, ils étaient dans un bar-karaoké, et le dernier mot de Kate devait être une chanson. Elle avait les yeux ébahit et regardait Kate avec tout l'espoir qu'elle pensait envoler quelques secondes, encore, avant. Une voix masculine annonça la nouvelle venue sur la scène : « Kate, avec Fall For You. » Toute la table fit silence pour écouter leur amie. Lanie et Alexis était ravie de ce qui s'annonçait.

La meilleure amie de Kate Beckett était encore dans l'ignorance de ce qui avait pu se dire entre les deux femmes, mais elle avait un pressentiment que cela avait un rapport avec les sentiments de Beckett envers Castle. Et elle trouvait cela tellement romantique que celle-ci décide de chanter pour lui. Kate n'était pas douée pour se dévoiler, révéler ses sentiments. Non, douée n'était pas le mot, elle n'aimait tout simplement pas cela. Mais, il était urgent de faire quelque chose. A ce qu'elle avait compris, il y avait eu une dispute entre Richard Castle et la mère d'Alexis et il était clair que la fille n'était pas pour leur relation. Lanie ne connaissait pas Meredith et ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Elle avait tellement essayé de faire réagir Kate face aux sentiments plus que voyant de Castle. Elle pensait simplement que la demoiselle avait nourrit des espoirs de voir son père et l'enquêtrice ensemble un jour. La voix de Kate la sortie de ses pensées.

_I know you don't think that I am trying I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

MARTHA : « Elle est douée ! »

ESPOSITO & RYAN : « Ouais ! »

ALEXIS : « Tu te rappelles de cette chanson, papa ? »

_But hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

Castle avait retenu son soufflé, sans s'en rendre compte, les paroles l'atteignaient plus qu'il ne pensait. D'un autre côté, c'était dur de ne pas vraiment écouter ce qu'elle chantait elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien à peine avait-elle prononçait le premier mot.

CASTLE : « Uhm, oui. Oui, Alexis, je me rappelle de cette chanson... »

Cette chanson n'était pas un choix anodin de la part de Kate. Un soir que Kate dîner au Loft, en compagnie de chaque membre de la famille – excepté Meredith, Kate trouvait souvent une excuse pour éviter d'y aller dîner les soirs où Meredith était en ville – cette chanson passa sur à la radio. Alexis avait précisé que c'était une des chansons favorites de son père et Kate avait seulement répondu que c'était la chanson la plus romantique qu'elle connaissait.

MARTHA : « Attendez, ce ne serait pas… »

_Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true  
><em>

CASTLE : « Si ! C'est bien cette chanson ! »

La coupa-t-il. Les trois exclus ne demandèrent pas ce qu'était cette chanson, mais comprit qu'elle liait Castle et Beckett. Alexis ne put cacher son contentement au choix de la chanson, et que son père se souvenait ce qui avait été dit à propos d'elle. Elle regarda Lanie et lui fit un clin d'œil : signe que tout pouvait marcher, encore. Mais c'était peut-être encore trop d'espoir en vain. En effet, alors qu'elle finissait à peine le premier refrain, Castle s'excusa auprès de tous et feint d'être fatigué pour quitter leur assemblée. Alexis essaya de le retenir mais en vain.

_Because one like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find._

CASTLE : « Vous pouvez rester, ta grand-mère et toi, mais je rentre. Quelqu'un pourra se charger de les ramener ? »

ESPOSITO : « J'm'en charge, bro. »

_This is not what I intended_

Alexis lui jeta un regard noir. Non, personne n'avait à les ramener : son père le ferait parce qu'il allait rester. Il devait rester. Dans la discussion dans laquelle il annonçait à Alexis qu'il s'était remis avec sa mère elle l'avait beaucoup questionnait sur Kate. Il lui avait expliqué que, quand bien même Kate souhaiterait une relation avec lui, il était persuadé qu'elle ne serait jamais apte à lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Il ne pensait tout simplement pas pouvoir vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne lui dirait jamais ce qu'il représente pour elle. Mais n'était-ce pas exactement ce que Kate était en train de faire ? Lui dire combien elle l'aimait, combien elle voulait être avec lui ? Bien que ces mots ne soient pas d'elle, bien qu'elle les ait empruntés à quelqu'un d'autre…. Elle le disait et ce devant leurs amis, Martha et elle-même.

Castle embrassa sa fille et sa mère et fit un signe à tout le monde. Alors qu'il quittait le bar, on pouvait entendre dans la voix de Kate – qui se fit tremblante un instant – avait remarqué son départ. Ryan détourna les yeux de la scène et s'adressa à son équipe le fit part de ses pensées.

RYAN : « J'ai une impression de déjà-vu. »

MONTGOMERY : « Ne m'en parle pas. Vous avez vu son regard ? Je me demande si elle va redevenir le fantôme qu'elle était lors de cet été qu'il a passé aux Hampton. »

ESPOSITO : « Dites-vous que ce soir-là, avec Lanie et Ryan, on l'a vu dans un sale état. On est allé dans un bar, et elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter de boire. »

LANIE : « Tiens-toi prêt, parce que quelque chose me dit que ce soir, la scène va se rejouer. »

MARTHA : « De quoi parlez-vous, tous ? »

ALEXIS : « De l'été de papa et Gina aux Hampton ? C'est du délire, papa disait qu'elle sortait avec un autre flic, à cette époque. »

MONTGOMERY : « Ton père lui a annoncé qu'il s'était remis avec son éditrice, ce jour-là. Alors que quelques minutes avant elle avait rompu avec Tom. »

RYAN : « Elle était en train d'essayer de lui dire quand Gina s'est pointé. »

ESPOSITO : « Et Castle la laissé en plan. »

LANIE : « Pour sa défense, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait bien essayé d'inviter Kate pour un week-end avec lui, mais elle a refusé pour ce flic. »

MARTHA : « Oh, pauvre enfant ! »

ALEXIS : « Alors ça fait bien longtemps…. »

MONTGOMERY : « Oui, bien longtemps. Et si tu veux mon avis, petite, depuis le début. »

Tous décidèrent, dans un silencieux accord, de finir d'écouter la chanson de Kate. Et ce que Kate vit ne lui plaisait guère. Outre le fait que Castle est déserté le bar alors qu'il ne pouvait se tromper sur la personne pour qui elle chantait cette chanson – elle avait plongé les yeux dans le bleu océan des siens dès les premiers mots – elle pouvait voir toute la peine, la pitié même peut-être, dans le regard de chacun. Elle voyait aussi que la plus triste du départ de Castle était Alexis. Autant Kate n'avait jamais voulu montré à quel point elle nourrissait l'espoir d'une rupture entre Castle et Meredith, Alexis elle ne se cachait pas quand elles étaient ensembles. Bien sûr elle avait sa peine, Castle comprenant le message ou non avait quand même décidé de partir mais elle était peinée de lire dans le regard d'Alexis qu'elle était réellement triste pour elle, mais aussi pour son père. Alexis avait confiait que trop de fois à Kate qu'elle ne croyait pas que son père pouvait vraiment être le plus heureux des hommes avec cette relation.

A la fin de sa chanson, Kate remercia tous les clients du bar, qui l'applaudissaient tous et regagna sa place. Elle vida le verre qui était devant elle et remercia dans un regard la tablée pour ne faire aucun commentaire sur l'humiliation publique que Castle venait de lui infliger.

Martha et Alexis firent le vœu de rentrer, et vu que Ryan pensait qu'il était l'heure il se proposa de les raccompagner. Esposito resta un peu plus avec les filles et s'aperçût que Kate se lançait sur la même pente que la dernière fois. Il sonda Lanie, qui d'un simple regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'occupait d'elle. Il pouvait rentrer, elle le retrouverait plus tard ou tôt demain matin.

BECKETT : « Et elles ne restèrent plus que deux ! »

LANIE : « Un autre verre ? Ou peut-être une autre chanson ? »

BECKETT : « Tu plaisantes ? Tu as vu comme tout le monde s'enfuit dès que je chante, je vais juste me contenter d'un verre. »

Lanie sourit, elle s'avait qu'elle finirait par se détendre de nouveau et que leur fin de soirée serait plutôt joviale. Oui, le contre coup de la déclaration en musique se ferait lors du retour à l'appartement. Elle gérerait cela, mais pour l'instant Kate avait besoin que Lanie fasse comme si ce soir était une de leurs soirées entre filles. Alors elle fit signe à l'une des serveuses et recommanda deux verres. Kate lui sourit, comme lors d'une soirée entre filles…

LANIE : « Jeune fille, tu ne marches plus droit ! »

BECKETT : « Tu peux parler ! Enfin, il est heureux que nous sommes enfin à mon appartement ! Combien de temps on a mis pour l'atteindre ? »

LANIE : « Je sais pas ! Mais j'adore toujours autant nos soirées dans ce karaoké. Il ne faudra jamais qu'on arrête d'y aller ! »

BECKETT : « Ça te plait de me voir saoule, hein ? »

LANIE : « Oh, girl ! Je t'assure que ça ne peut te faire que du bien de te laisser aller quelques fois ! »

BECKETT : « Même alcoolisée, tu me sers toujours le même refrain. »

LANIE : « C'est parce que c'est vrai, quel que soit mon état. »

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans le couloir de l'appartement de Beckett. Elles rigolaient comme deux petites filles se faisant des cachoteries. Mais alors que Lanie continuait à se remémorer leur montée jusqu'au bon étage, Beckett la stoppa s'arrêtant de rire.

BECKETT : « Castle ? »

Assis par terre, juste à côté de la porte de Beckett, Richard Castle attendait patiemment, son téléphone dans les mains.

LANIE : « Bien, je crois que tu seras entre de bonnes mains, je peux te laisser. »

BECKETT : « Lanie, non ! Castle, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Castle leva enfin la tête. Il y avait cette expression difficilement qualifiable sur son visage. Beckett essaya de la définir, mais il y avait ce regard plein de colère, et tout le reste de son visage exprimait comme une détresse, une tristesse. Il avait disparu avant la fin de sa chanson, et cela remonté à deux heures environs. Il ne pouvait pas avoir quitté si précipitamment le bar pour venir l'attendre ici. De toute manière, avec la colère dans ses yeux, il n'était pas là pour répondre à ce qu'elle avait fait. Lanie lâcha le bras de son amie avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques conseils.

LANIE : « Tu ferais mieux de l'inviter à entrer. » Puis, elle s'adressa à Castle. « Bonne fin de soirée, Castle ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire et avant de partir, fit un clin d'œil à Beckett, enfin du bout du couloir elle lança une dernière phrase à l'intention de Beckett.

LANIE : « J'attends ton appel demain, jeune fille ! »

Beckett essaya de retenir le sourire qui ne demandait qu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Puis elle regarda de nouveau Castle, il n'avait pas bougé, excepté ses mains : elles faisaient tourné son téléphone. Était-il nerveux ? Elle s'avança un peu plus et sortit ses clés, enfonçant la bonne dans la serrure, elle ouvrit la porte sans un mot. Elle entra dans son appartement et une fois à l'intérieur seulement elle s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

BECKETT : « Vous allez entrer ou vous résidez depuis peu sur mon pallier ? »

_So breathe in so deep, breathe me in_

Il prit une grande inspiration et relâcha après quelques secondes de retenu. Il se leva enfin et entra fermant la porte derrière lui. Beckett se trouvait dans sa cuisine, devant le frigo ouvert. Elle en sortit deux bières et fit face à l'homme qui se trouvait dans son appartement. Lui tendant une bière, elle put enfin entendre sa voix.

CASTLE : « Je croyais que vous étiez déjà saoule ? »

BECKETT : « Oui, mais croiser votre regard m'a complétement dessoulée, je vous assure. Je vais boire avec ou sans vous, alors vous la prenez ? »

CASTLE : « Merci. »

Il se saisit de la bouteille et l'ouvrit, Beckett l'imita et retira son manteau et ses talons hauts. Laissant Castle en plan elle se dirigea vers son salon. Il l'observa, elle agissait comme si c'était lui qui avait agi bizarrement ce soir. Alors qu'elle avait quand même chanté une chanson plutôt transparente quant à ses sentiments. Et là, elle se déplaçait dans son appartement comme s'il n'était pas présent. Comment avait-elle pu retourner la situation, échanger leurs rôles ? Il prit une grande gorgée de sa boisson et la rejoignit. Il se lança enfin, la surprenant au passage : il la vit sursauté légèrement. Dieu, elle avait vraiment oublié sa présence.

CASTLE : « J'ai rompu avec la mère d'Alexis. »

BECKETT : « Castle ? Je… Je suis désolée d'apprendre ça. Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

CASTLE : « Je vous en prie, Beckett. Vous n'êtes pas du tout désolée. »

BECKETT : « Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? J'ai quand même été la première à vous féliciter. Je… Je ne vous comprends pas, si vous ne croyez pas que je peux être désolée pour vous, pourquoi venir pour vous confier ? »

CASTLE : « Oui, vous êtes surtout la première à me mentir. Ils ont tous dit qu'ils étaient content pour moi et m'ont tous offert leurs meilleurs vœux ce soir, mais tous ont déjà montré quelques doutes en ce qui concerne ma relation avec Meredith. Vous êtes la seule à n'avoir jamais dit quoique ce soit de mauvais sur cette relation. Et je ne suis pas là pour me confier.»

BECKETT : « Eh bien, je dois être la seule à réellement souhaiter votre bonheur, Castle. Alors vous êtes là pour quoi ? »

Castle leva les yeux à cette réponse, elle fut surprise : habituellement c'est elle qui agissait ainsi aux répliques douteuses de l'écrivain. Elle le vit jouait nerveusement avec sa bouteille. Elle comprenait qu'il n'avait pas fini, elle déposa sa propre bière sur la table basse et se leva du sofa pour lui faire face. Attendant qu'il vide toute sa colère une bonne fois pour toute.

CASTLE : « Bien, on va dire que je vous crois. Vous approuvez ma relation avec Meredith et me souhaitez tout le bonheur possible. Dans ce cas, pourquoi cette chanson ? Pourquoi ce soir ? »

BECKETT : « Situation désespérée, solution désespérée. »

CASTLE : « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bon sang ! Beckett on ne chante pas une telle chanson en soutenant du regard un homme auquel on souhaite le bonheur avec une autre femme à moins que… »

BECKETT : « A moins que quoi ? »

CASTLE : « A vous de me le dire. Qu'est-ce qui vous ai passé par la tête ? »

BECKETT : « J'ai eu peur ! D'accord, j'ai eu peur que vous m'échappiez, que je vous perde pour de bon. Et si vous êtes amoureux de Meredith, je suis sincèrement désolée que vous ayez rompu. »

CASTLE : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chanson Beckett ? »

BECKETT : « Ça semble évident. Je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer, cette chanson… C'était ma façon de m'exprimer, d'exprimer mes sentiments. »

CASTLE : « Pourquoi être désolée de ma rupture, alors ? Parce que si j'écoute les paroles de cette chanson… Kate, vous avez dit être amoureuse de moi tout à l'heure. »

BECKETT : « Et c'est ce que je suis. Mais vous êtes tellement en colère, je ne peux pas penser une seule seconde que… »

CASTLE : « Que j'ai rompu pour vous ! Vous devriez, pourtant. Vous savez très bien ce que j'ai éprouvé pendant ces trois années, vous avez préféré faire l'ignorante et j'ai laissé tomber. J'ai mis de côté mes sentiments et j'ai essayé de passer à autre chose. Et Meredith a bien des défauts, oui, mais elle veut bien de moi, elle. »

BECKETT : « Et maintenant, qui se cache dans des relations avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas vraiment ? »

CASTLE : « Je ne me cache de rien. J'aime Meredith, je tiens à elle et ce sera ainsi pour encore longtemps : c'est la mère de ma fille. Elle ne sortira jamais de ma vie. »

Beckett se sentie blessé, elle croyait qu'il allait lui dire qu'il tenait toujours à elle, pas à la mère de sa fille. Elle dégluti puis fronça les sourcils, s'avançant vers lui et plongeant sa main dans la poche de son jean. Elle en sortit le téléphone portable de l'écrivain et lui tendit.

BECKETT : « Alors appelez-la et dites-lui que vous regrettez, que vous voulez toujours vous marier avec elle. »

Castle laissa tomber sa bouteille au sol et saisit le poignet de Beckett, la maintenant à la hauteur de ses yeux retirant le téléphone de sa main. Beckett n'avait pas lâché son regard, elle y voyait toujours de la colère, mais son visage ne portait plus de trace de tristesse ou de détresse mais… d'envie. Elle se sentait fragile à cet instant. Le silence s'installa entre eux, Beckett ne savait pas si elle devait le briser. Castle, lui, n'avait toujours pas obtenu ses réponses.

CASTLE : « Pourquoi cette chanson, ce soir, Beckett ? »

BECKETT : « Parce que je suis amoureuse de vous, Rick. »

Elle avait peur, sa voix avait tremblé alors qu'elle prononçait enfin les mots qui faisaient s'envoler ce lourd poids dans sa poitrine. Poids qui s'y trouvait depuis des années déjà.

CASTLE : « Bien. Et vous n'allez pas faire machine arrière ? Vous n'allez pas faire comme si vous n'avez rien dit, demain ? »

BECKETT : « Non. Pas de machine arrière. »

Elle avait envie de sourire, de lui sauter au coup, de l'embrasser aussi passionnément qu'elle le pouvait. Mais il semblait toujours en colère, et lui ne souriait pas. Il lâcha enfin l'emprise sur son poignet et rangea de nouveau son téléphone dans sa poche. Beckett baissa le regard, finalement, ainsi que son visage. A peine ses yeux tombaient-ils sur le sol qu'elle sentit la main de Castle lui relevait le visage. Ce qu'elle vit la soulagea : il souriait. Il approcha son visage du sien et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle n'en eut pas assez et passa ses bras autour du coup de Castle, se servant de cet appui pour s'élever légèrement et prolonger le baiser chaste que Castle pensait lui donner. Leurs bouches restèrent collées quelques minutes, et elle y mit fin à contre cœur. Il souriait toujours, apriori content qu'elle est prolongé ce baiser.

CASTLE : « Tu sais, il va falloir que tu me racontes où tu as appris à chanter comme ça. »

BECKETT : « Tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas maintenant. »

Elle passa ses mains sous la veste de Castle et la lui retira les laissant lentement descendre le long de chacun de ses bras. Saisissant ses mains elle l'entraînant en dehors du salon.

BECKETT : « Maintenant, j'ai envie d'autre chose… »

Castle sourit à la jeune femme et ne se fit pas prier pour la suivre jusque dans sa chambre.


End file.
